vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Empoleon
|-|Empoleon= |-|Piplup= |-|Prinplup= |-|Shiny Empoleon= |-|Shiny Piplup= |-|Shiny Prinplup= Summary Empoleon is a Water/Steel type Starter Pokémon from Sinnoh, based on an Emperor Penguin. It evolves from Piplup into Prinplup at level 16, and from Prinplup to Empoleon at level 36. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | 7-A Name: Piplup | Prinplup | Empoleon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Starter Pokémon, Penguin Pokémon, Emperor Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction Healing, Getting damaged increases Flail's power, Resistance to Fire, Steel, Water, Ice, attacks | Same as before | Same as before plus Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Psychic, Dragon, and Fairy attacks, Immunity to Poison, Acid, and being poisoned, loses Resistance to Fire Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Dawn's Piplup was able to create a whirlpool of this magnitude, so Prinplup should scale to this) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Starter Pokémon such as Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Starter Pokémon like Infernape) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 '''| '''Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Water Gem, Metronome Intelligence: High in battle. Above instinctual to average otherwise Weaknesses: Grass and Electric attacks | Same as before | Loses Grass weakness, gains weakness to Ground and Fighting attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Torrent:' When Empoleon is in a pinch, its water attacks become stronger. *'Defiant:' The hidden ability. When one of Empoleon's stats are lowered by an external source, its attack raises for compensation. Moves Level Up Moves *'Pound:' Empoleon strikes the opponent with its wing. *'Water Sport:' Empoleon soaks the battlefield and itself in water, reducing the effectiveness of fire attacks. *'Bide:' Empoleon endures the opponent's attacks, then it lashes out and deals double the damage it had received. *'Aqua Jet:' Empoleon coats itself in water and swiftly rushes towards the opponent. *'Metal Claw:' Empoleon covers its wings with steel and claws at the opponent, which has a chance of raising Empoleon's attack. *'Tackle:' Empoleon rams the opponent with its body. *'Growl:' Empoleon battle cries, lowering the guard of the opponent and their attack with it. *'Bubble:' Empoleon blows damaging bubbles at the opponent, which can lower speed. *'Swords Dance:' Empoleon does a mystical dance, which sharply increases its attack. *'Peck:' Empoleon pecks the opponent. *'Bubble Beam:' Empoleon blows more powerful bubbles which also can lower speed. *'Swagger:' Empoleon confuses the opponent, albeit while raising their attack sharply. *'Fury Attack:' Empoleon jabs the opponent sharply many times relentlessly. *'Brine:' Empoleon lobs a blob of water at the opponent that doubles in power when the opponent is at half of theirs. *'Whirlpool:' Empoleon traps the opponent in a giant whirlpool. *'Mist:' Empoleon lays a thick mist that prevents stat reduction for Empoleon and its allies. *'Drill Peck:' Empoleon pecks the opponent with its beak and horns while spinning like a drill. *'Hydro Pump:' Empoleon fires a very powerful torrent of water. Egg Moves *'Agility:' Empoleon relaxes its body and becomes lighter, sharply boosting its speed. *'Aqua Ring:' Empoleon envelops itself in a veil of water, restoring its health over time. It may also heal the user's burns. *'Double Hit:' Empoleon slams the opponent with its wings, dealing two simultaneous hits. *'Feather Dance:' Empoleon covers the opponent's body in a mass of down that harshly lowers the opponent's attack. *'Flail:' Empoleon flails about aimlessly, dealing more damage to the opponent the more damaged Empoleon is. *'Icy Wind:' Empoleon attacks its opponent with a gust of chilled air, lowering the opponent's speed. *'Mud-Slap:' Empoleon hurls mud into its opponent's face, dealing damage and lowering their accuracy. *'Mud Sport:' Empoleon covers the battlefield and itself in mud, reducing the effectiveness of electric attacks. *'Power Trip:' Empoleon boasts of its power and attacks the opponent. The more its stats have been raised, the more powerful this attack is. *'Snore:' An attack Empoleon can only use if it's asleep, it emits a harsh noise that damages the opponent and may make them flinch. *'Supersonic:' Empoleon generates odd sound waves which confuses its opponent. *'Yawn:' Empoleon lets out a huge yawn that lulls its opponent to sleep soon afterward. Key: Piplup '| '''Prinplup '| '''Empoleon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Animals Category:Penguins